2006-12-11
The combat instructors discuss who to put into the Crash during Winter Combat Finals . Team Kimba and the Outcasts are going to be this year's Crash victims. Chaka will be in some kind of Anime disaster scenario, Chou Lee against Nex, Fey against Mule, Jericho against Sara, Razorback against Jimmy T ., Tennyo will go into the Mob scenario, Diamondback and Hekate vs a Dragonslayer simulation. Caitlin versus Lancer and Hippolyta.Call The Thunder: Chapter 1 – Let's Play a Game Caitlin decides to take an early morning walk around campus, and runs into one of the CIA recruiters while she's near Poe Cottage. She decides to mess with the recruiters a bit, accidentally tangling Fey in her mystic aura as she does it. Fey, Lancer and Chaka go out to see what happened; they find one of the four recruiters and call him in to Security . Aunghadhail tries to dig out some old memories that match the tangles Caitlin left in the ley lines. Sam Everheart calls in another recruiter she’s found. Security tracks Caitlin to the high security weapons bunker and Delarose sends Samantha to get the range codes from Caitlin. Chief Delarose tells Caitlin she's back in charge of range management. After a bit of discussion they retire to Chief Delarose's office. Caitlin does a bit of work adjusting the range weapons counts; some weapons, including the late Cat McQuiston's pearl handled pistol, seemed to have wandered, courtesy of Lt. Trout and the Third Platoon. Breakfast in Outcast Corner. Jericho regales everyone with a story about an incident in Devisor Lab with Jobe, Belphegor and Nephandus. We learn that both Jobe and Belphegor have been doing alterations to some students, including the Fury twins. Caitlin joins them, much to Phobos' and Deimos' surprise. The five kinds of ultra-violent and the ultra-violent armband color code is explained. After a couple of magical accidents with a fork and frozen food, Caitlin reminds Jericho about the ice incident. He's going to pay. For a long time. Especially since he's got Stan and Morrie pissed at him.Call The Thunder: Chapter 2 – Wake-up Call The first day of the Winter Combat Finals. Mrs. Carson and Ito -sensei introduce the Doomsday Device scenario. The first match is Kismet vs. Charmer - except it's Bogus instead of Charmer.Jade 8 - Exams Winter Combat Finals: Bugs vs Tarmac. Bunny wins. How does Tarmac get taken in after Kismet vs Bogus? [My solution: Bugs Bunny always wins. The Canon authors seem to like the notion that Bunny has +10 puppy dog eyes.)The Pushover Outcast Corner arrives at the combat exams; the Underdogs have saved them seats by the expedient of labeling six chairs "reserved for ultra-violents." Heyoka vs. Cerebrex (aka Captain Canada!). Heyoka wins by pulling a very dirty trick that has Gunny Bardue smiling. Heyoka gets a B- because of grandstanding at the end. Reach and the Spy Kids watch the combat finals. As they look, they get a faked message supposedly from She-Beast. It turns out to be a trap set by Wizard. Jenny reacts to the emergency signal, and is knocked out on the way out of her lab. Security busts in on the confrontation; Wizard makes a bunch of selves using his solid light holograms. Jenny comes to and finds herself in her Exemplar State Inducer. She manages to push her panic button. Wizard manages to escape - apparently. Then they find him in a little control center, where he's been screaming at the top of his lungs. Mrs. Carson reams Wizard out, ruthlessly cutting through his delusions that somehow Jenny is infatuated with him. She tells Harlan that she's called his parents to offer their support, and discovers that they'd disowned him (penalty of not reading the file) So she calls his Aunt Connie as well.The Big Idea Nikki is still puzzled about the odd way the lines are being tangled. She has a chat with Razorback before lunch. The Outcasts are joined by the Underdogs for lunch; they have a food fight. Then Caitlin goes to see Ms. Hartford , and learns that she's moving into Hawthorne Cottage that day on Carson's orders. They make up slightly over the memorial for Cat McQuiston - it was a mix-up, not Hartford's doing that Erik (now Caitlin) had missed it. Hartford mentions that she's going to discuss some special security issues with Delarose that only Third Platoon can handle. Caitlin joins Outcast Corner after moving her stuff to Hawthorne Cottage in time to see them dragging Nephandus out of the simulator. She learns she's just missed Chaka going three on one with Nephandus, Silo and Bravo in an earthquake scenario. NOTE - this combat final is being deliberately left as a Noodle Incident. Jericho and Razorback, armed to the teeth, join Eloise and the weres for dinner and a discussion with Sara. Razorback has enough of Carl , and eventually teaches him a very bloody lesson that has Jericho thankful that he no longer has color vision. Then they discover an attack of Voodoo Wolves , and get involved in the fight. They win; Jericho reflects a bit shakily on the difference between real combat and simulated combat Jade has more work at Bio-Regenetics . Caitlin and Fubar have a chess game and a talk. Breaker goes to Poe to talk to Lancer, having a small confrontation with Hippolyta en route. He walks into a discussion that Team Kimba is having about the current problem, and learns that two of his team, Bunker and Mule, as well as Jericho and Razorback, have been working with them. He gives them an ultimatum: tell him what's up within the next two days, or he'll pull Bunker and Mule. He discusses the issue of asking for help with Lancer, and then invites him to consider joining the Grunts. At Lake Alban. More rehab, more plans. Petra gets stronger.Petra 1: Rock and a Hard Place – Part 9 References See also *December Calendar *Previous Day *Following Day Category:Timeline